An electronic devices such as a storage device has a heat emitting source exemplified by a processor. Stable operation of an electronic device needs cooling of the device. One of the solutions to the above is a cooling fan that is arranged in the casing of the device and that generates airflow around the heat emitting source to cool the heat emitting source with airflow generated around the heat emitting source.